


Top in Disguise

by FourWings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Bottom Sapnap, Brat Sapnap, BratNap supremacy, Fingering, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Hickey, Riding, Smut, Still kinda Cute ngl, Teasing, Top Karl, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/pseuds/FourWings
Summary: Karl is a top leaning Switch, but has been letting Sap top since they started their relationships. For a while Karl wondered why, but good things come to those who wait.“That's not how you tie that knot Sapnap.” He said with certainty, brown eyes meeting surprised black ones, Sapnap’s fingertips trailing to his wrists to wriggle under the loose rope, quirking an eyebrow.“How would you know?” He asked, leaning back just enough to rest some weight on Karl’s abdomen, pulling Karl’s messily bound wrists closer to himself as if to inspect the ties closer. Karl had enough, bringing his thigh up and tucking his other in enough to roll over. Sapnap let out an undignified yelp, hands dropping from Karl’s wrists to brace himself on the bed as he was flipped over, the brunet quickly shifting again to sit on the raven’s hips with an innocuous smile that seemed more mischievous than normal.“Because I’ve actually tied people up before, idiot.”
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1210
Collections: MCYT





	Top in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first Top Karlnap? Either way, I shall now add to this tag since Karl has blessed fanfiction so long as it doesn't upset other creators. POG, go subscribe to that man now. Anyways, enjoy the fic. <3

Karl wasn’t entirely sure how he had let the situation get along so far. Sure, he loved Sapnap and made him happy, but still he was a switch and if the glazed eyes Sapnap would have after he pulled away from a particularly long kiss were any indication, the raven haired boy would look gorgeous beneath him. 

So why hadn’t done it yet?

“Everything okay there Karl?” A familiar voice called, turning to the side to meet clear black eyes staring at him curiously, the shorter boy flopping onto the couch with a lazy smile that seemed to be knowing. Karl smiled back innocently, certain the younger boy had no clue what he was thinking of despite the expression, tucking himself against the shorter boy’s legs. He curled into the hand that carded through messy hair, undoing the multicolored headband he wore to keep his messy and poofy hair out of his face. 

“Course Sap.” He answered easily, smiling as the hand ran through his hair, thankfully pushing his hair away from his face since he took off the band. “Just thinking bout the next event on the Smp server, Wilbur is really getting into it.” He mused, deflecting as Sapnap grinned wider as if he had happened to walk into some sort of trap. It was entirely too amusing to watch the boy’s face light up with mischief, knowing it wouldn’t be hard to twist the younger boy into a more favorable position if he wanted to, and he wanted to. The brunet was only slightly surprised when his fingers twitched at his side as if to encourage him to do so. Still there was something he couldn’t quite understand or explain about the feeling in his stomach when he let the younger top him, as if he were almost waiting for the right moment for the most pay-off.

“Speaking of getting into things,”  _ There it is, redirecting more. _ Karl thought as Sapnap continued, “I wanted to try something new, but also wanted to run it by you.” Sapnap looked so earnest, but there was the energy of a puppy looking at a new toy underneath the surface. The older boy couldn’t help the goofy smile that crept to his face at it, sitting up just enough for Sapnap to move a bit closer. “How do you feel about bondage?” Karl raised an eyebrow, barely able to train his smirk into a curious smile, feigning innocence. 

“Let’s do it.”

* * *

It was now or never. Despite the fact he was raging hard, Sapnap’s ability to always run off at the mouth had somehow translated into being incredibly good at giving blow jobs which were appreciated while he was being fingered open, he was quickly running out of patience as Sapnap tied the loops around his wrist lazily. He hadn’t expected Sapnap to be as practiced as he was, but this was bad on so many levels and if he didn’t stop the boy now, Karl would be the one with the repercussions of the actions later. 

“That's not how you tie that knot Sapnap.” He said with certainty, brown eyes meeting surprised black ones, Sapnap’s fingertips trailing to his wrists to wriggle under the loose rope, quirking an eyebrow. 

“How would you know?” He asked, leaning back just enough to rest some weight on Karl’s abdomen, pulling Karl’s messily bound wrists closer to himself as if to inspect the ties closer. Karl had enough, bringing his thigh up and tucking his other in enough to roll over. Sapnap let out an undignified yelp, hands dropping from Karl’s wrists to brace himself on the bed as he was flipped over, the brunet quickly shifting again to sit on the raven’s hips with an innocuous smile that seemed more mischievous than normal. 

“Because I’ve actually tied people up before, idiot.” He said fondly, a tinge of teasing in his tone, brushing his hair back out of his face to stare down into a flustered face, taking the time to admire the younger boy while easily sliding the loose but soft rope off. There was definitely something about this position, the raven haired boy underneath him with the more insulted expression beneath him while he undoes the shoddy work, it felt more intoxicating that it should have. “How about I show you how it's done, babe?”

He wasn’t sure whether he expected Sapnap to bite back or roll over for him, either possibility would be endless fun. “Fine.” Was the clipped response and Karl smirked, the action almost unnerving.  _ Bratnap it is. _ The hard jawline being set, the nearly flinty look in dark eyes and stiff hand movements were beyond hilarious when it was coupled with red cheeks. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to Sapnap.” He said kindly, a contrast to the playful smirk and started to pull away. “We can ju-”

“Shut up and show me Jacobs.” Sapnap shot out, cheeks turning redder and squirming under the intense and smiling gaze of the other. “Unless you’re too pussy to admit you don’t know how to do it either.” The corner of the brunet’s lips turned up even as he was surprised by how amusing the situation was, drinking in the sweet reward his patience had brought him. 

“That's a mean thing to say Sap.” He said with a grin, shifting his weight to grind their cocks together, hissing at the pleasure that sent Sapnap’s head back. He still gripped the other boy’s wrists with two hands, halving the rope and threading the ends through the loop he made, criss-crossing the length around the boy’s wrists twice and wrapping them around the middle seamlessly, the action taking less then a moment before releasing his wrists. He rested his own hands on the flat of Sapnap’s chest, thumbs flicking over the raven’s nipples teasingly while he pulled at the constraints, a mixed expression covering his features. Karl had an inkling what the raven was thinking, but sat there patiently smiling as Sapnap inspected the rope before staring back at Karl with a cocky grin that he just couldn’t wait to wipe off. 

“Alright, I can do that. Untie me Karl.” Sapnap said firmly, and now Karl did giggle, the sound innocent enough until he gently pinched the two nipples again, making Sapnap arch his back with a strangled noise, cheeks resuming a beautiful pink color of embarrassment. 

“I like you here Sappy.” Karl said gently, repeating the action to see the color stain darker on tanned cheeks, humming in satisfaction before leaning down to catch plump lips in a kiss. Sapnap pressed against Karl’s lips, trying to push his way in and humming in delight as he was given access, taking his time mapping Karl’s mouth out as if that would make a difference. As they pulled away, the brunet nipped at Sapnap’s lips, staring into dark heated eyes. “I think it's about time I had a turn topping, don’t you think?” 

The fire in black eyes seemed to flare even as the boy relaxed slightly, wrists hanging on his stomach still. “I didn’t realize you wanted to, you could have said so.” Sapnap offered, biting his lip in mild shame. Karl cupped the younger boy's cheek passively, his smile turning sweet and familiar once more. 

“I have a top lean, but we were having so much fun I didn’t want to interrupt that until now.” He explained, watching the lip biting fade away into an uneasy smile. “Are you nervous?” Sapnap felt like the words were stuck in his throat, impossibly hard, but he nodded. “Do you want me to stop?” A head shake that left Karl mildly confused, pulling his hands back to rest on Sapnap’s waist. “Can I continue?” A pause before a nod and the brunet hummed softly, pressing their lips together firmly, this time leading the kiss and forcing his tongue in so deep he knew from the choked noises that raven felt overwhelmed. He eased back just slightly until Sapnap chased after him, not letting him pull away.  _ Interesting. _ He pressed back in, shivering as the choked sounds had soft moans on the tail end, the other’s tongue letting him lead the kiss easily without any fight. The idea of the shorter boy being like this the rest of the night made his cock throb in need, pulling away to stare into glassy black eyes and pretty pink lips that opened to make a whiny noise before being shut in immediate embarrassment from the sound. 

“Wow Sapnap, look at you.” The older boy said, amusement thick in his tone as his hands slide down until they were resting on the younger’s lower rib cage, resting there comfortably as Sapnap squirmed, an internal debate raging in his eyes while staring at him. 

“Shut up.” He finally bit out, something akin to surprise welling behind midnight colored eyes and making the brunet smirk, bemused. “Stop smiling like that, its weird.”

“You never shut up.” Karl answered back, tone not so dissimilar from when they normally bickered except it was deeper, more raspy as the look in his eyes became almost predatory. “Are you a brat, Sapnap?” The curling of lips, defiance and brilliant realization swimming in the other’s eyes made Karl laugh, the hands wandering down slightly further, the touch feather light. Still, the most interesting part to note, one the Switch did not miss, was however ‘furious’ Sapnap seemed to be, he made no motions to push him off or try to assert that he wanted to top. The flips between shy and upset from the shorter raven haired boy, clearly enjoying this but unsure why, were delightful and delicious to see. “No answer? I guess that's answer enough.”

“Karl-” Sapnap tried to say, voice tight before pausing when oak colored eyes met his, holding his attention perfectly and completely, even as irritation welled in his stomach from seeing Karl offer him a shit eating grin. 

“I guess what I want to know more is will you be good for me Sap?” His voice dropped an octave, setting Sapnap’s stomach on fire as Karl’s face drew in closer, the smile he wanted to wipe off the other’s face now the only thing he could focus on. “Will you let me take care of you, pull you apart and put you back together? Or are you going to fight me the whole way?” Just when Sapnap he would be pulled into another kiss, one he would press and dominate until be got to see confident brown eyes glaze over to prove a point, the grin got incrementally wider while dropping to his shoulder, nose dragging teasingly along the bones that lead to his neck, shivering at the stimulation. He could feel his muscles relax instantly, wanting to give in and let the older boy do exactly what he wanted until Karl had to open his mouth again. “Either way, Sapnap, you’re mine today.” He whispered into the younger’s ear, nipping the lobe teasingly while smirking into the other’s neck.

“Fuck off Karl.” He bit back, squirming slightly until hands forced his waist down, only able to flex his shoulders which were struggling under the weight of the grinning brunet above him. “I’m not gonna roll like a bitch.”

There was a disapproving tut in his ear before teeth gently grazed his ear again, teasing in their pressure and direction as tiny nips traveled their way down his neck and collarbone, each light pinch making him more frustrated. “I never said you were a bitch, projecting much Sap?” Karl taunted into his neck, still sounding as if they were just arguing in a voice channel with their friends and Sapnap was only now starting to draw dots, knowing he’s missed hints that would have revealed the more dominant personality of the other if he bothered to look. A soft noise, hardly audible, breezed past his lips as Karl slowly sucked a single dark mark into his skin, nestled underneath his collarbone where it could be hidden by a shirt. Still, it was audible to the boy who had his head tucked there, pulling up enough to smirk at the raven who felt desire, hot and potent, run through his veins, wanting the other to hurry up and get to it or to flip him over and fuck him instead. “You keep sneering at me, but you’re still staying here, you sure you aren’t a bitch?” Sapnap shivered, over it so he tried to roll over enough to push Karl down. He only managed to flip the bottom half of his body, unable to get good purchase with his hands tied to turn over and only making it halfway, the position immediately uncomfortable and more compromising than before. He hissed as the hands that had pulled away the moment he shifted dragged up his sides, veering up to then take his hands that he had forgotten were tied together and gently flipping him all the way over, the whole sequence feeling unfairly condescending as those same hands rubbed a single thumb across the bare skin on his wrists gently. 

“Damn it Karl.” He hissed, trying to push himself up as the brunet giggled again, the sound unbearable as those hands rushed to keep his shoulders on the bed even though he could turn his head to try and look back, not seeing much as Karl’s weight settled on his thighs.

“C’mon Sap, don’t tell me you don't want this.” The other crooned, sounding too amused by the situation that he found himself in.  _ Waiting really made this better. _ Sapnap shivered when he was pressed further into the bed, as if to encourage good behavior. “You’re just as hard as I am, and I’ll be nice if you’re good.” He wanted to yell at the older boy, tell him to drop the condescending act that made Sapnap feel like he was some petulant child, but the sound that came out was an undignified whine that made him blush as Karl laughed, the fingers dragging down his shoulders hard and slow enough to leave red lines on the boy’s back, the younger writhing with a strained hissed, trying to prove a point. “I’ll even ride you, if you’re good while I finger you Sap.” He offered, licking his lips as the body beneath him stiffened up slightly before tentatively relaxing, dark eyes peering at him over his shoulder with eagerness while nodding. “You are adorable.” Karl said gently, comfortable enough to stand up and look for the lube Sap had been using for him earlier, finding it on the floor, knocked off from the constant moving earlier. 

The light brunet hummed thoughtfully, taking an ample handful of the ravens ass, squeezing until the younger boy squirmed and let out a fun noise, holding back a giggle to prevent more fighting from the raven who clearly wanted this, he just couldn’t shut up long enough to enjoy it. Still, the flashes of defiance were adorable and Karl would poke some more later, for now he had other priorities. “Karl…” Sapnap complained, clearly impatient and wriggling his butt to try and hurry the older to move along. 

“This isn't’ being good.” Karl said simply, tone light as ever as he opened the cap on the lube, eyes trained on the back of Sapnap’s head, watching for any signals of him to stop as he pressed a single slick finger to the boy’s hole. After a moment and another soft whine, clearly trying to bite his tongue now, Karl slowly pushed the digit in, his free hand placed soothingly on Sapnap’s hip and rubbing small circles as he twitched, reflexively tightening around the digit and relaxing before tightening again. “Breath out Sap.” Karl offered, still slowly pressing in until his finger was all the way in, unable to help the shiver that ran through his body as he imagined pressing into the younger. “There you go, you’re doing so good.” He praises, pumping his finger in and out slowly, occasionally pushing at the walls while moving his finger in a circle to stretch the hole out just a bit more. 

“Stop-hah- patronizing me.” The raven called, just barely up on his elbows to breath and pant out, staring down at the pillow so intensely and shivering at the strange sensation. 

“You don't like me calling you good?” Karl asked curiously, as if they were having this conversation over coffee rather than now when Karl pushed a second digit in just as slowly, unsurprised as Sapnap tightened up again. “Didn’t you want to be good for me, Sapnap?” Sure enough, the raven shivered at the words, trying to squirm until Karl reflexively spanked one cheek with little force, it wasn’t meant to be painful but to remind the other boy to stay still. 

“Karl!” The sound was choked, clearly surprised but still pleased? Karl glanced up, just barely catching flushed red cheeks as they buried themselves into the pillow to hide his face. A cheeky smile crossed the older boy’s face, letting his hand rest on the warm spot while moving his fingers slowly, hearing the fabric of the pillow being pulled into clenched fists as another soft noise was muffled by the object. 

Karl spread his fingers apart, taking his time to stretch the embarrassed younger boy and humming happily at the keen he managed to pull from Sapnap’s throat. “When were you going to tell me you liked a bit of pain, Sapnap?” He teased, crooking his fingers slightly in search of Sapnap’s prostate. 

“Shut up.” The raven growled, legs trembling as he spread his fingers again before thrusting them back in, wanting to make sure Sapnap wouldn’t feel any discomfort when he pushed a third digit in. Watching the tanned boy flex and desperately try to not move made something familiar and strong boil in Karl’s stomach. He usually wasn’t afraid to be a bit harder with his old partner, but Sapnap was different. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t handle it, but he was so proud and resilient that it would be more fun to drag this out until Sapnap was begging rather than forcing it. He licked his lips, hardly able to control himself and pushing a third finger in and strategically pressing the pads of his fingers down. He had to dig his fingers in hard to keep Sapnap from pulling away when he finally touched his prostate, a loud and unfiltered moan falling from kissable lips as his legs shook. “Karl!” He yelled, looking over his shoulder with a desperate fire to them that made Karl throb, swallowing and giving a smirk to the boy who quickly pushed his hips towards the fingers that had backed off just as quickly. “C’mon do that again.”

“What, no please?” Karl snarked, pressing his fingers in and spreading them again anyways, delicately avoiding Sapnap’s prostate as he whined low in his throat, almost a growl if not for how needy the sound was. “No thank you?” Now he pressed on it, spreading his fingers again and earning another loud whimper. 

“Fuck, thank you!” Sapnap said, sounding strained even as his cheeks flared a deep pink color and his eyes shut, basking in the pleasurable feeling and slowly rocking back onto the fingers to the delight of the older boy. After a few more thrusts where the air was filled with soft pleasure filled pants Karl pulled his fingers out, delighted by the needy whine he got as Sapnap finally seemed to be relaxing into the submission he was looking for. 

“There you go. C’mon now, let's flip you over.” He practically hummed, hooking his clean hand on the other’s hip and pulling until Sapnap found the strength to turn over, chest shaking with energy and eyes only slightly glazed, enough to inspire Karl to press their lips together. Sapnap eagerly kissed back, nipping at the taller boy’s lips until he was allowed in, forcing his tongue in heatedly and enjoying the brief lapse in dynamic. As they pulled away, Karl straddled the younger boy’s lap, using his slick fingers to rub at his already stretched hole, prepared from before Sapnap tried tying his wrists together, slicking up before lining up with Sapnap’c cock, throwing a gentle smirk towards eager eyes. 

“Karl, don’t tease.” Sapnap whined, trying to thrust upward into the smiling brunet who reached down to pin his hips in place, a strangled hiss escaping his lips. 

“I’m going to ride you, you are going to be good and stay still for me Sap.” The brunet stated simply, the smile turning more impish as he started sliding down, shivering at the sudden fullness and gingerly rolling his hips, already testing the younger boy's control as his hips jerked. 

“You can’t be serious.” Sapnap grit out, his only response a cheeky smile before the hands on his hips reached up to rest on his chest, using it as leverage while pulling his hips up. Sapnap shivered at the brief cold air on his cock before moaning weakly as Karl brought himself back down with a noise, cheeks starting to flush but training intense brown eyes on him as he repeated the motion just as slowly. “Karl, Ple-”

“Shut up Sapnap.” He said mockingly, rolling his hips and moaning at the pleasure, purposefully tightening around the younger boy justo to hear another strangled moan, fingers splaying slowly across his chest. “You talk and argue too much, I’m about over it tonight.” He brought himself up again, precariously balanced on his knees enough to keep the tip of Sapnap’s cock in him as the raven’s chest heaved in effort, dark eyes watching him with a mixture of frustration and eagerness.  _ He’s so fucking adorable, what the honk. _ “Just sit there and let me have my fun, got it babe?” He then brought himself down, breath catching as he nearly hit his prostate, cock twitching and a trail of cum dripping, groaning softly. “Fuck your cock is so good Sap.” He praised thoughtlessly, smirking as the red color spread across tanned cheeks. 

“Karl, fuck, I need to-” Sapnap garbled, fingers digging into the pillow behind his head harshly. Not half as harshly as the hands on his chest squeezed, making him breathless and whimper pathetically, rolling his hips up mindlessly. 

“You need to listen.” Karl said disapprovingly, a slight frown that didn;t exactly feel sad on his lips, easing up on the younger’s chest to roll his hips again on the other’s cock, this time catching his prostate and moaning lewdly, resuming the action until hips bucked up again.  _ No control. _ The brunet quickly reached up, catching Sapnap’s face in his hands forcing him to meet brown eyes with a sharp gasp. “Sap,  _ babe _ .” His tone alone had the raven swallowing nervously, cock twitching in suspense inside the other. “I’m sure you want to cum tonight, but if you keep misbehaving like this, I’ll make sure you don’t. At Least not with my help.” Black eyes finally lost their fire seeing how serious Karl was, seemingly shrinking down on the part of him that almost felt embarrassed to be seen like this, something about the threat undoing the shame. He let out a soft whimper, biting his lip even as his muscles that were so tense relaxed, breathing out heavily. 

“I’ll be good.” He breathed out, the admission lightening the tension in his chest and feeling warmth travel out to his fingers while his boyfriend smirked down at his compliance, rolling his hips and sending Sapnap’s head back, breathing heavily through his nose at the tight heat that surrounded him. “Fuck.” He practically mewled, biting his lips as Karl rolled his hips again, practically finding into him and tightening every time Sapnap brushed against his prostate. Finally the talker boy started riding him again, still entirely too slow for the raven who wanted more, the slow pace driving him crazy as his skin took on a pinker shade and traveled down his chest. 

“You, fuck, are so good pretty Sap.” Karl breathed out, dropping down and shuddering at the contact to his prostate, his eyes returning to the raven boy beneath him and shivering. His eyes were dark bottomless pits of desire, staring at him with great effort, the boy's hands that were still tied together twitching in need while his chest shook with each breath, tension palpable. The brunet made a soft, fond noise, leaning forward to press their lips together, keeping it chaste and tender, his hands cupping cheeks delicately but firmly, not letting the younger pull away until he was satisfied. “You want these off?” He asked against parted lips, the soft whimper a clear enough answer. The brunet raised his hips again, sliding back down slowly and feeling the raven twitch, not quite movement, but Karl surmised the younger was reaching the end of his control as he untied the knots that held the ravens hands together. 

Sapnap used the newfound freedom to reach for fluffy brown hair, grip unrelenting and hard enough to make the brunet moan at the pain, smirking at the flustered expression briefly before pulling him into another kiss, letting Karl take the lead after a single nip to his lips, shivering at how overwhelming and complete the other’s kiss became, slow like everything else and sweeter than ever. “I can’t do this much longer Karl.” He moaned against the other who rolled his hips lazily, staring down at Sapnap with an appreciative look. 

“I thought you wanted to be good?” He asked, snickering at the flustered expression Sapnap made, tugging his hair hard in retribution.  _ Some things just don’t change. _ Karl thought fondly, still smirking as he stared into mildly infuriated eyes. “Fine, but I want to fuck you.” He compromised, already lifting his hips, ready to stop the other if he tried to argue. Sapnap stared at him in surprise, as if he hadn’t expected it. The expression was enough to make the older boy laugh, bringing their foreheads together gently, free hands stroking black locks carefully, time slowing down even as the tanned boy grew more flustered from the gentle affection. “Why else would I stretch you out Sap?” 

“Hurry up, I’m-“ Karl pulled the brat into a quick kiss, shutting him up easily before flipping him over. “I’m not a fucking pancake, stop flipping me.” Sapnap said angrily, pushing himself onto his knees as the older boy laughed at him infuriatingly, his hands already guiding Sapnap’s hips back while pressing his head against him. He was almost worried Karl was going to tease him like he had been all night, relief and pleasure filling his body as Karl slowly pushed in, still going too slow for his liking, but the pressure he felt in his stomach was finally starting to go away.  _ Not thinking of that. _ Sapnap thought even as a content sigh fell past his lips, giving him away to the perceptive and playful brunet. 

“You like feeling me inside you babe?” Karl teased, pushing in until he was buried to the hilt, admiring the way strong arms wobbled from the sensation, even the boy’s legs were shaking slightly as he just sat there waiting, not expecting an answer. Sapnap grit his teeth, some flare of fight not yet gone, but he managed a short nod, the action taking a great amount of effort while he tried to relax around the dick inside him, still clenching and relaxing erratically. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss to the space between his shoulder blades, the action tender enough to make his whimper for more, and the other obliged, pressing several more soft and kind kisses until he was at the back of the boy’s neck, rolling his hips slowly. “You feel so good Sap.” Karl murmured encouragingly, rocking back ever so slightly before pushing back in, humming at the lewd noise that fought its way out of Sapnap, the raven haired boy’s arms shaking harder. “Babe, you can relax, I’ll take care of you for being so good for me.”  _ He’s so cute. _

Without any further encouragement Sapnap tried to gently deposit himself, arms folding on itself and tilting his head to the side to breath as his arms burned from holding himself up through all the sensations. He moaned softly, the other’s grip on his hips firm and thankfully holding him in place, even though the other slipped out a bit, excitement thrumming through his veins as he waited for Karl to push back in. Still, the push was so slow, so gentle and Sapnap was so  _ sick _ of moving at Karl’s pace, if he had to deal with this for another minute he really would scream, but not in a good way. “Karl, please just fuck me harder Jesus Christ.” He growled, rocking his hips back only for firm hands to stop him, keeping him perfectly still as he pulled out tortuously slow, until the head of his cock caught on Sapnap’s rim, thumbs rubbing into his hips while leisurely pressing back in, grazing over that spot but nowhere near enough. The taller boy wore a smug grin, watching the younger boy writhe below him, legs still shaking while trying to roll his hips back impatiently, uselessly, the whole scene adorable. “ _ Karl! _ ” He whined sinfully, right at the edge of his patience. That was good enough for the mentioned boy who shuddered at the tone, fingers gripping harder before finally picking up the pace. 

Tanned fingers scrambled at the pillow, digging in hard enough to turn the knuckles white with the force, a few strangled moans passing his lips before he forced his face into the pillow, self conscious about the sounds he was making. Karl grinned, noticing the action but letting the younger boy have it for now, sliding one hand off the hips he was holding in place to run through inky black hair, the strands sweater but soft. “So cute for me Sap, so good and cute.” The younger boy mumbled something viscerally into the pillow, aimed towards the brunet that cut off into a yelp after a well-placed thrust into his prostate, the words fading into noise and making the older grin wider. “God Sap, you sound wrecked.” 

This time softer words were mumbled into the pillow, lost in the fabric. Now he was curious, seeing the red flush travel down to the boy’s neck.  _ Hope he won’t be too mad from this. _ Without another word Karl pulled black hair, moaning at the sharp surprised cry Sapnap made, fighting for only a moment before his head came off the pillow. He caught a thin trail of spit falling from the raven’s chin, looking past it to see a wet spot on the pillow, putting some thoughts together and  _ shuddering _ at the realization the other was being fucked so well he was  _ drooling. _ “What were you saying?” He asked, voice rougher than usual as he sped up his pace, no longer wanting to drag this out, already closer than he’d like to be after seeing how fucked out the younger boy was from truly so little.  _ God the things I’m going to do to this brat. _

“Karl, please touch me I’m so close.” He almost didn’t believe it was Sapnap’s voice. The sound was so high, so whiny and needy he might have thought somebody was messing with him if not for the shout Sapnap made in the same tone as Karl slammed back into his prostate, another thin trail of spit falling off his chin onto the bed while Sapnap shook in his hold. “Karl please oh my god.” How could he possibly refuse such sweet begging, especially when the other had taken things better than Karl could have possibly expected him to. 

The brunet wrapped his fingers around a leaking cock, shaking at the near sob he got from Sapnap, pushing in again ruthlessly, dropping the teasing pace and finesse to rut in quickly, eager to pull Sapnap over the edge with him. “Go ahead, cum for me pretty boy.” Karl mumbled against Sapnap’s ear after leaning across his body, nibbling the crest of skin tenderly. It only took a few more strokes and two well placed thrusts before Sapnap went stiff in his arms, moaning so loudly he was surprised the other didn't wince in pain, as he came over the older boy’s hands. Karl grinned against the back of the boy’s neck, pressing another kiss there as he finished not long after, gingerly rocking his hips forward while Sapnap milked him for all he was worth, both breathing heavily. Not trusting his own ability to avoid crushing the shorter boy, Karl pulled out and rolled to the side, breathing heavily while pulling the limp boy into his chest, petting black hair as they basked in the afterglow together. Until Karl had to ruin it. 

“Didn’t peg you to be a pretty boy, or a brat Sap.”

“Shut the honk up Karl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I love and hate this. Karl is a weird top to me, not that he cant, but he's so playful and sweet but has no problem bullying and throwing Sapnap's words right back at him. Either way, hes fucking adorable and I love him. Hope you guys enjoyed this, or if you didn't, tell me why. 
> 
> I put this in my last post, but if you have any prompts or smut fics you would like to see for anybody in the Dteam, feel free to recommend them. I wanna post a few more times this month, but all my current ideas are long and I do not have that type of time this month. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, love you all <3


End file.
